Powerball
Powerball is the worlds most popular sport in the future. Originating even before Meta-humans, the sport gained even more popularity due to their involvement. The objective of the sport is to move the "powerball" across the field and score goals between the power rings. Future Sport Powerball is one of the most biggest forms of entertainment in the future. It is known for its brutal, fast paced action and it's the most popular sport globally. Despite it being primarily played by meta-humans, the sport predates them. Devin Hawkins was very fond of the sport, despite not having any powers, making it difficult for him to compete and keep up with most players. The game is in constant motion and points can build up really fast. There are some safety concerns, but future equipment allows even non-powers players to be relatively safe in most games. Teams are made up of 36 players (12 on the field per team) consisting of males and females. The sport is more or less an accumulation of Football, Soccer, Hockey and Basketball. Rules Basic Rules of the sport go as follows: *3 Periods a game. *Each Period last 15 minutes. *'Plays' start off in the center zone of the field at the beginning of each Period or after a goal. *Offense and Defense are interchangeable positions. *The "powerball" in play is "alive" unless a goal is scored, the ball goes out-of-bounds, or player is tackled while holding the ball. *Plays after the ball is down, start at the location around the ball where the player was tackled. *Players are allowed to carry or kick the ball. *Each goal thrown in is worth 2 points. *Each goal kicked in is worth 3 points. *Players may use their powers within reason of the play. *12 players on each team are allowed on the field (1 Quarter, 3 Runners, 2 Enforcers, 4 Blockers, 2 Kickers). *Anything within the field, vertically or horizontal, is considered "in-bounds". *Outside the Stadium or in the Bleachers is considered "out-of-bounds". Illegal Moves Some examples of illegal moves go as follows: *Enforcers touching the ball in any way. *Holding a player. *Kicking a player. *Using powers outside the boundaries of reason. Examples of some banned use of powers: *Telekinesis (on the ball; if not in their possession) *Elemental strikes (directly on a player or to create serious injury). *Intangibility (when holding the ball). *Invisibility (when holding the ball). *Teleportation (when holding the ball). *Manipulation of the Field in anyway. Positions *'Quarter': Usually reserved players with super strength. Quarters are given the ball at the beginning of each play and either throw it or hand it off to Runners. *'Runner': Usually reserved for Speedsters. Players who either catch or run the ball down the field. *'Enforcer': Players who scavenge the field, knocking out the opposing team. Reserved for Brutes; large players with super strength. They are not allowed to touch the ball. *'Blocker': The defensive version of an Enforcer. Blockers have a wide variety of meta-humans in the position. They protect players from Enforcers and are allowed to hand the ball off to Quarters, Runners, and Kickers. Blockers are positioned on the field and at each teams goalpost. A Blocker at the goalpost can leave at any time, but only one can be stationed there. *'Kicker': Players skilled with their feet, and have various movement type powers such as teleportation. They kick off the ball towards the opposing teams goal side. The most common and best players in Powerball are brutes and speedsters due to their strength and speed respectively. Brutes generally are Enforcers on the field, while speedsters are designated as "Runners", for scoring goals. Equipment Powerball players, with powers or not, are equipped with the best protective gear the future has to offer. Each player is set with: an internal force-field protective helmet, friction debilitating protective additive suit, defensive shoulder and gauntlets, and expression boots that allow for more movement and added height for jumping. Without this protective gear, the sport would be quite deadly, especially for non-powered players. Players are allowed to customize this gear as long as they keep their teams respective colors and logo. The "Powerball" itself is made of a rubbery material and is relatively light. No larger than an average Volleyball. It does not have much bounce to it and will very quickly stop moving once it hits the ground, allowing players to scoop it up quickly. It is easy for Quarters to throw and can reach very far distances when kicked. The ball glows and can be easily seen in night games. Some games are played with "blackout" rules and the ball is the most visible thing on the field. The ball will turn red if either held by an Enforcer, a player is tackled with it, or if an illegal move is made. Stadium Powerball Stadiums are set up much like a Soccer field. The grass is lined with circles, designating each zone. The zone sizes increase as they're spread out from the center. Each end is fitted with a powering goalpost guarded by a single Blocker. Getting the ball past the blocker will set off a holographic net that will signal a goal has been made and which type. As long as the ball remains within the grounds of the field (outside the stadium and bleachers excluded) there is no "out-of-bounds" on the field. The field stretches all the way up towards the wall. Normally, if a goal is missed, it will go out of bounds and into the bleachers. Trivia *Powerball was a game JTmovie played during P.E. in middle school with very similar rules. *The idea of having a sport that the show can call back to is in some ways inspired by Quidditch from the Harry Potter book series.